ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lobster Eye
Lobster Eye is a creative direction studio based in London, created in 2016 by Ruth Hogben and Andrea Gelardin on the key principles of "innovation and excellence" who's goal is to "portray women as powerful human beings". Both Hogben and Gelardin previously worked with Nick Knight and SHOWstudio. Lobster Eye currently''' serves as the primary creative director for Lady Gaga, and by extension, the Joanne era. :Working on behalf of client Lady Gaga, within less than a year the studio has rapidly re-established the visual codes associated with one of the world's most popular recording artists, producing a string of incendiary live appearances... Works with Lady Gaga Live Performances Lobster Eye was responsible for the creative direction of Lady Gaga's performance in 2016-2017, including stage and outfit design. 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 001.jpg|58th Grammy Awards (Feb 15, 2016) 2-28-16 Performance at The Oscars in LA 001.jpg|88th Academy Awards (Feb 28, 2016) 10-22-16 SNL 001.jpg|SNL (Oct 22, 2016) 10-20-16 Dive Bar Tour at The Bitter End in NYC 002.jpg|Dive Bar Tour (Oct, 2016) 11-20-16 AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 20, 2016) 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 007.jpg|VS Fashion Show (Nov 30, 2016) Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (3).jpg|X Factor UK (Dec 4, 2016) 12-6-16 Performance at The Royal Variety Show in London 001.jpg|Royal Variety (Dec 6, 2016) 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 002.jpg|Super Bowl LI halftime show (Feb 5, 2017) 11-19-17 AMA live from JTW 001.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 19, 2017) Perfect Illusion * Main article: Perfect Illusion Lobster Eye directed the video for "Perfect Illusion" on August 29-30, 2016 filmed in the California desert outside of Los Angeles. 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 001.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 001 Uncropped.jpg|Uncropped 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 002.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 003.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 004.png 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 005.png 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 006.png 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 007.jpg File:Perfect Illusion 8-30-16 Lobster Eye 002.jpg 8-30-16 Lobster Eye 001.jpg 8-30-16 Lobster Eye 003.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 010.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 011.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 012.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 013.jpg 8-29-16 Lobster Eye 008.jpg Media use Perfect Illusion Cover.jpg|"Perfect Illusion" artwork Super Bowl 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 001.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 002.jpg|Rehearsal 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 003.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 004.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 005.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 006.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 007.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 008.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 009.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 010.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 011.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 012.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 013.jpg 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 014.jpg April 9, 2017 00-00-18 Lobster Eye - The Cure 001.jpg 4-9-17 Lobster Eye 002.jpg|Merch File:The Cure (Lyric Video) Lady Gaga - Speechless (Coachella backdrop snippet) :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Faustine Steinmetz, boots by Balenciaga, and earrings by Alexis Bittar. Media use The Cure - Single Cover.jpg|"The Cure" artwork Coachella * Main article: Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival Lobster Eye was responsible for the creative direction of Lady Gaga's headlining set at Coachella in April of 2017, including stage design, photography, and film. Several interludes and an intro were filmed for the set, including visuals for "The Cure". Lobster Eye Coachella 001.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 002.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 003.jpg|''Cropped'' Lobster Eye Coachella 004.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 005.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 006.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 007.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 010.jpg|Tagged Lobster Eye Coachella 011.jpg|Tagged Lobster Eye Coachella 008.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 013.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 012.jpg File:Coachella Intro Sex Dreams coachella backdrop.jpg Merchandise Lobster Eye created the design of merchandise for Joanne album, Coachella performance, Joanne World Tour and Urban Outfitters exclusive collection Gaga•UO•Joanne. Lobster Eye Merchandise 001.jpg|''Joanne'' merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 002.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 003.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 004.jpg|Joanne World Tour merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 005.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 006.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 007.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 008.jpg|Coachella merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 009.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 010.jpg|Urban Outfitters merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 011.jpg Joanne World Tour * Main article: Joanne World Tour Lobster Eye, in collaboration with Gaga herself, was responsible for the branding and design of merchandise for the Joanne World Tour, as well as various interludes that were filmed for use during the tour. Lobster Eye JTW 001.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 002.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 012.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 003.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 009.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 010.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 004.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 005.png Lobster Eye JTW 008.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 006.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 007.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 007 alt.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 011.jpg ;Lobster Eye's Instagram campaign Lobster Eye Instagram 002.jpg Lobster Eye Instagram 003.jpg Lobster Eye Instagram 004.jpg Lobster Eye Instagram 005.jpg Interludes Car Film 001.jpg|Car Film|link=Car Film Rhino Film Still 005.jpg|Rhino Film|link=Rhino Film Backstage Film 001.jpg|Backstage Film|link=Oxygen Mask Film Trapped Film Still 002.jpg|Trapped Film|link=Trapped Film Drippy Face Film 002.png|Drippy Face Film|link=Paint Film Media use Joanne Tour Poster 001.jpg|Joanne World Tour Poster Joanne Tour Poster Alt.jpg|Alt. version Joanne World Tour.gif|Animated version Joanne Tour Poster 002.jpg July 25, 2018 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 001.jpg|1 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 002.jpg|2 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 003 Alt.jpg 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 003.jpg|Magazine version 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 004.jpg 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 005.jpg|3 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 008.jpg 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 006.jpg|4 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 007.jpg|5 #''Lady Gaga wears pantashoes by Balenciaga, a beret by Eugenia Kim, and four watches by Tudor.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Givenchy, and pumps by Manolo Blahnik.'' #''Lady Gaga wears (underneath) a silk dress by Wixson, and a robe by Louis Vuitton.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Marc Jacobs, and a necklace by Hearts On Fire.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Christopher Kane, boots by Pleaser, a beret by Eric Javits, and jewelry by Tiffany & Co..'' *'''Location - Malibu, CA *'Camera' - NIKON D850 by Nikon Corporation *'Creative director' - Stephen Gan *'Styling' - Nicola Formichetti, Tom Eerebout and Sandra Amador *'Hair stylist' - Frederic Aspiras *'Make-up artist' - Sarah Nicole Tanno *'Manicure artist' - Miho Okawara On the set 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 005.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 008.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 007.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 004.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 001.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 002.jpg Media use Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 002.jpg| Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 001.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 003.jpg Elle Indonesia 2018 November Cover.jpg| Elle Argentina 2018 December Cover.jpg| Elle Portugal 2018 December Cover.jpg| Elle South Africa 2018 December Cover.jpg| Elle Thailand 2018 December Cover.jpg| Elle Vietnam 2018 December Cover.jpg| Elle China 2019 January Cover 001.jpg| Elle China 2019 January Cover 002.jpg Elle Hungary 2019 January Cover.jpg| Other Links *Official website *Instagram Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:2016 photoshoots Category:2017 photoshoots Category:2018 photoshoots